


Nouis 01

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Series: Mini Fics [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niall es hetero, bicurioso por lo menos si me preguntás a mi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall es hetero y louis le ofrece un beso</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nouis 01

-¿sabes cuál es la peor parte de todo este asunto? -dijo niall mientras con las manos señalaba el yeso que le cubría la mitad de la pierna.

la película estaba en la mejor parte y a louis un poco le molestaba que el rubio no estuviera realmente prestando atención.  masticó ruidosamente el montón de pochoclos que tenía en la boca y cuando tragó, se giró de nuevo al rubio.

andie estaba en el baño con ben y louis estaba casi seguro de que ese era el momento en que se besaban y… ugh…  _heterosexuales_.

(es decir, le gustaba el drama y el romance y cómo perder a un hombre en diez días era su manual de consuelo cada vez que alguno rompía con él, pero de ahí a mirar a una blonda insulsa besándose con mattew mcounaghy es otro tema.

"that should be me" sonaba en la distancia.)

-¿no poder follar? -le preguntó arqueando las cejas.

-no poder follar -le concedió niall. louis sonrió y volvió la mirada a la pantalla. 

la casa de niall era la mejor para ver películas, porque al contrario del resto de los chicos, él realmente se había esmerado en volver esa casa un hogar. tenía el sillón más acolchonado del mundo y un televisor enorme en el medio de la sala.

se las ingeniaba para que el cable siempre funcionara (mientras que en la casa de louis, cada vez que volvía de un tour, había problemas con el hd o los canales codificados, o sencillamente se lo habían cortado por algún atraso en los pagos) y para que todo oliera a… hogar.

no al olor clínico de la limpieza absoluta ni a las velas acarameladas como las que harry solía usar cuando vivían juntos - _porque huele a encierro aquí, lou_ -, sino a  _casa_ : a ese perfume entre tibio y anaranjado que se impregna en las sábanas, en las cortinas; que dejaba al sillón esponjoso y calentito como si estuvieran sentados en una torta recién horneada.

louis amaba esa casa. amaba la forma en la que allí nunca se sentía solo.

se acomodó en el sillón, arrimándose un poco más sobre su cuerpo. niall esperó paciente a que louis terminara eso de girar sobre su lugar como un perro, y cuando finalmente estuvo quieto, con su pelo larguísimo acariciándole el cuello y sus manos frías bajo las mangas del pulover, lo envolvió otra vez con la frazada y apoyó el mentón sobre su coronilla.

-esta película es horrible.

-la adoras -sentenció louis y niall sonrió. podía sentirle la risa contenida en el cuello-. Y ahora  _shhh_ , viene la mejor parte.

o algo así. la mejor parte era el ridículo discurso del final, pero la parte en que cantaban you’re so vain desafinando monstruosamente era bastante divertida.

-la adoro a ella -comentó niall y, okay, eso era demasiado. louis buscó el control remoto y enmudeció la película.

(no es que necesitara oír los diálogos que ya sabía de memoria de todas formas)

-has caído bajo, nialler. puedo entender rihanna, o hasta tu obsesión con katy perry, pero… ¿kate hudson?

-¿qué? ¡es bonita! -dijo entre carcajadas y en serio,  _en serio,_  pensó louis, ¿había algún momento en que parara de reír?

-no tiene tetas.

-¿qué sabes tú de tetas? ¡a mi me gusta así! es más… refinada.

louis hubiese deseado tener la boca llena de pochoclo para escupirlos dramáticamente en el aire en ese momento para demostrar su indignación.

-no es cierto y lo sabes.  _yo_  lo sé. todos  _sabemos._  hemos visto el porno que miras.

-¿qué tiene que ver el porno con esto? -lo interrumpió indignado- apuesto a que no miras pornos de tipos con peinado horrible y sin trasero, y te acostaste con grimshaw.

louis no abrió más la boca porque no pudo. parpadeó exageradamente, meneando la cabeza. luego, carraspeó.

-primero, eso es un golpe bajo -y niall se reía sin disimulo- y segundo, ¿cómo sabes eso?

-harry me lo dijo.

nota mental: asesinar a harry.

hubo silencio un buen rato, mientras louis planeaba la más brutal venganza que jamás hubiese ideado, que incluía tijeras y la cabeza llena de rulos de harry.

-mi punto es que el porno que uno ve no tiene nada que ver con lo que uno realmente quiere al momento de follar, o lo que sea -dijo niall.

-no. tu punto es que cuando uno está necesitado baja demasiado los estándares, y es cierto, pero mi excusa es que estoy en el closet y no puedo ir por ahí buscándome un tipo decente, y que nick me saca de quicio, ¿cuál es la tuya?

niall se encogió de hombros.

-no es como que no  _puedes_ , literalmente, follar -louis se acomodó en el sillón, hizo un gesto con las manos de donde la afortunada debería estar-: como, ella podría sentarse allí o algo, ¿verdad? es decir, no que yo entienda sus costumbres heterosexuales, pero…

-no. sí. es decir,  _podría_ , pero no tengo con quien.

louis puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿necesitas que te haga una lista? 

esta vez, el rubio apenas sonrió, nada de risas estruendosas.

-te das cuenta que estás en la boyband del momento, ¿verdad? -continuó louis que no pudo contenerse de señalar lo obvio.

-¿qué quieres decir? cómo ¿hacerlo con una fan? eso es horrible, lou -le dijo, y louis sonrió porque no podía creer que por un momento se había atrevido siquiera a sugerírselo, sobre todo a niall.

porque zayn y harry habían tenido sus deslices, ¡hasta liam!, alguna vez, cuando la chica era excepcionalmente linda y mayor de edad. pero el rubio era distinto.

desde el x factor que niall se conducía por el mundo con una actitud relajada y dispuesta, tanto que era envidiable, como si nada le afectara, ni los gritos de aliento ni los comentarios hirientes. louis sabía que era mentira, porque conocía demasiado sus miedos y sus conversaciones tímidas a mitad de la madrugada, acurrucados en una cama mientras los demás dormían, enfrentando juntos y entre susurros la extrañez del mundo de hologramas en el que vivían.

pero es que a pesar de eso, de que sintiera miedo cuando estaba rodeado de fans, y que a veces le molestaran los rumores estúpidos, niall parecía seguro. caminaba sobre una línea entre una vida normal y la locura de todo lo que habían logrado, y era envidiable, en serio, que pudiera llevarlo también. que nunca hubiese sucumbido ante la tentación de creer que debería abusarse de eso.

niall era el tipo que hacía la reservación  en el restaurant con otro nombre para que no le quiten el lugar a otra persona, sólo porque no le parecía justo.

-y aún si no fuera abusivo para ellas- dijo niall, y louis tuvo que mirar el reloj en el dvd para confirmar que habían pasado esos 5 minutos de completo silencio, que no habían transcurrido sólo en su cabeza-. aún así, no es lo que quiero.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-que estoy harto de andar con gente para la que soy niall-de-one-direction -dijo. por la forma en que movía los brazos, louis adivinó que llevaba tiempo queriendo decir eso, que estaba  _harto-_. quiero estar con alguien para quien sea sólo niall.

 _-sólo niall_.

-sólo niall -insistió.

el silencio era solemne, y hacía a louis sentirse incómodo.

-estoy casi seguro de que oí eso en alguna comedia romántica -lo acusó y de vuelta risas, y dientes, y ojos claros reflejando la luz blanca del televisor.

louis sonrió y volvió a hundirse sobre niall. subió el volumen: venía la parte del final, cuando ben perseguía el taxi de andie sobre su moto llevando su ridículo helecho de amor, y no quería perdérsela.

niall lo envolvió con el brazo y subió los pies a la mesita, y louis estaba más cómodo de lo que había estado jamás en su vida.

cuando llegó la escena dramática del final, con el discurso romántico y la horrible referencia al juego de  _patrañas_ , niall no pudo contenerse de comentar que tan ridícula era esa película y louis le dio la razón sin mirarlo a los ojos porque estaba al borde del llanto y si había algo que odiaba era ser un estereotipo viviente.

 _llorando con cómo perder a un hombre en diez días_. por dios.

después, durante los créditos, el rubio no paraba de hablar: de la escena más tonta y la más bonita, y del vestido amarillo de kate hudson y de qué tan odiosas pueden ser algunas personas durante las relaciones. al principio era molesto que no se callara por un segundo, pero en seguida louis comprendió que era de algún modo un favor, que le estaba dando tiempo para que cuando finalmente lo mirara, las lágrimas se le hubiesen secado y pudiera hacer de cuenta que no había llorado.

niall era genial. louis lo adoraba.

-es la película más cursi que vi en mi vida y yo estaba allí cuando liam cortó con danielle por primera vez.

louis se acordaba de eso: el maratón de películas de jennifer anniston del 2013. había sido insufrible hasta para él.

-admítelo, te gustó. tú eres cursi también.

-¡no soy cursi!

-“quiero que alguien me ame pero no como niall-de-one-direction” -lo imitó grotescamente, tan irlandés como pudo hacerlo con un puñado de pochoclo en la boca. 

niall se rio.

-no dije nada de amor.

-oooh, rebelde -bromeó louis.

-chst -protestó el rubio- no lo entiendes.

louis lo entendía. completamente.

hasta sus hermanas a veces se tragaban el cuento de louis-bromista-homofóbico-sarcástico-adicto al té-tomlinson. sus  _hermanas_.

eso era triste.

por eso amaba pasar tiempo con los chicos, porque lo conocían mejor de lo que nadie lo conocía, y okay, no era el gran mérito porque la mayoría de las personas son prejuiciosas y estúpidas, pero era algo.

-sólo creo que te estás tomando todo el asunto de con quién acostarte demasiado en serio -dijo-. es sólo sexo.

niall quiso decir algo pero louis siguió hablando.

-¿qué vas a hacer, esperar a conocer al amor de tu vida? no quiero angustiarte pero dudo que esté a la vuelta de la esquina…

-sí, pero…

-al fin de cuentas seguiremos siendo niall-y-louis-de-one-driection al menos hasta que nos retiremos y para eso quedan al menos dos años.

-claro, pero…

-y es sólo sexo, ni. es sólo follar.

louis terminó de hablar y respiró hondo. niall arqueó las cejas y lo observó un momento, sólo para confirmar que su discurso se había acabado -finalmente.

-¿pero no quieres follar con alguien que quiera follar  _contigo? -_ le preguntó. y, _oh, mierda,_  pensó louis,  _yo y mi puta boca_ -. ¿no te sientes solo cuando termina todo y ella (o él) está respirando agitadamente y tu  _sabes_ que está pensando en cuando se lo cuente a sus amigos?

louis tragó saliva.

-¿no te sientes horrible?

-sí… -le concedió. se mordió la lengua para no decir más, para no exponerse y demostrar lo mucho que realmente entendía cómo se sentía.

-¡o peor aún! cuando estás con alguien que quizá si quiere estar contigo porque eres tú, no el tipo de las revistas, pero siempre tienes la duda de si no te están usando de alguna forma.

-sí…

-yo estoy tan cansado de eso… 

-sí… -repitió louis-. yo también.

-esto no es siquiera sobre enamorarse de otra persona -dijo niall-, es una cuestión de amor propio.

los ojos claros de niall lo miraban fijamente y louis ya no sabía en qué fijarse que no fuera en ellos. ya no quedaban pochoclos en el pote y la película había terminado -en la tele sólo habían infomerciales- y su amigo lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

-aparentemente el amor propio es lo único que nos queda entonces -dijo. bromas de masturbación. bien hecho, louis.

pero niall se rió de vuelta tan fuerte y tan sincero y realmente era bonito, y realmente louis se sentía más en casa con él que con cualquier otra persona, y realmente él también estaba harto de esas camas heladas, de esa pena existencial que le impedía disfrutar de lo demás.

"eso o podríamos follar" iba a decir, pero louis no era bueno con las palabras y sabía que niall iba a tener un montón de razones por las que eso sería una mala idea.

en cambio buscó su mirada y se aproximó lo suficientemente cerca para que el rubio pudiera besarlo si quisiera -era hetero y no quería asustarlo del todo- y esperó sin parpadear que hiciera algo.

-¿esto es una sugerencia o..? -dijo con la voz grave por intentar hablar bajito, y el aliento le quemó a louis los labios.

-algo así -respondió-. un ofrecimiento.

niall rió antes de besarlo. sabía rico, como al caramelo de los pochoclos pero también a noches enteras jugando playstation en el colectivo del tour.

fue breve -demasiado-, se separaron casi en seguida.

-eso fue bueno -dijo.

-suenas sorprendido -respondió louis ofendido. risas, otra vez. louis desearía poder besar _las_.

-bueno, no me gustan los chicos y tú tienes un pene.

-bueno, a mí no me gustan los heterosexuales y tú quieres llevarte a kate hudson a la cama, así que…

niall sonrió.

-buen punto -le dijo, y lo besó otra vez.


End file.
